


New Year's to Remember

by restlessandordinary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, EWE, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Post-War, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessandordinary/pseuds/restlessandordinary
Summary: A short drabble to help ring in the New Year with a smile, enjoy!





	New Year's to Remember

Draco is sitting on a couch, alone, for yet another new year's party. The words and sounds of the other party goers swirl all around him but he feels separate from it all. Even now, so many years after the war, after leaving hogwarts, he had thought he left all these feelings behind. But they still cropped up, at the most inopportune times, to swallow him whole. He is getting up to leave, to go home and watch the clock strike midnight by himself, with only his wretched thoughts to keep him company, when he hears an achingly familiar voice. It's the Golden Boy, the Savior, showing up unfashionably late and making his rounds to greet every single person at the party. Everyone but Draco it seems. Draco sighs and turns to walk towards the door when he feels a hand grasp his arm. He turns slowly, because honestly it's been a while since anyone in the general public has touched him and he's shocked by the immediate feelings a simple touch invokes.

"I've been looking for you".

And suddenly Draco is looking into impossibly green eyes. He steps back quickly, to have some space between Potter and himself, and to dislodge the suddenly searing hot hand on his arm. "You...you were?" He always seems to lose the posh bearing around Potter these days. Too hard to keep the mask in place when all he wants to do is drop all the pretense and tell Potter how he truly feels. 

"Yeah, I uh...just wanted to see how you've been", says Harry, raising a hand to rub the back of his neck. 

"How I've been...?" Draco replies flatly. "Truly spectacular, life is a joy, each day is a gift". 

"I was actually wondering..." Harry cuts off at the sound of raucous counting down from the other room.

"I was going, if you don't mind." 

"Wait!" And suddenly that hand is back, clasping around his wrist and squeezing slightly. When Draco turns around, he finds that Potter has taken a step closer to him. His breath catches as he finds himself face to face with Potter as the chant of three, two, one fades into the background. 

"Happy New Year's, Draco" Harry murmurs as he leans forward, looking into Draco's eyes the entire time, as if seeking permission. Draco's eyes must eagerly give it, because at the last second, as Harry's breath is ghosting over Draco's face, they both close their eyes as their lips finally meet. It's tentative, full of promise. Draco's hands fall on Harry's hips. Harry's hand ends up tangled lightly in the hair at the nape of Draco's neck. They pull back slightly, only their foreheads still touching as they drift back to reality. 

"I'm sorry, been wanting to do that for a while". Harry has that bright smile on his face, the one Draco has only seen directed at his friends and never himself. But this time, this one, is all for him. Because of him. 

"All will be forgiven if I can get some food right now, Potter. Know anywhere good?" 

Harry just smiles as he grabs Draco's hand, intertwining their fingers, and heads towards the door. Draco can't help but think that this new year is already starting out better than the last 5 combined. And that thought puts a smile on his face that he doesn't think will fade until at least the summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments will absolutely make my day, thanks for stopping by!
> 
> Come visit on tumblr @restlessandordinary


End file.
